Pass me that wrench, will ya?
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: Natsuki works at a garage how not surprising . When Takeda gets fired, they're in need for another mechanic. Luckely for them, a certain red-eyed goddess comes to the resque! Will Natsuki be able to work with her? ShizNat
1. Mechanic wanted

Yup, another story -sweatdrop- I got this idea when I was sleeping. I just had to work it out and well here's the result! Hope you guys like it!

I do **NOT** own Mai-HiME!

* * *

The honey brunette stood in front of the building with a sign that said 'HiME Reparations'.

"Ara, here it is.." she said to herself as she walked in.

Loud music was playing. "Hello? ..Hello!!" Shizuru called out.

"Yeah, yeah.. Hold on.." a husky replied from behind a motorcycle that was located a few meters away her.

A girl with midnight blue hair appeared from behind the vehicle. She was wearing a light gray overall from which the top hung around her waist, a tight black crop top that showed of her toned stomach and a black bandana that kept her hair out of her face. On her clothes and face were a few black smudges. _'Ara, very handsome~'_

The girl wiped her hands on an old rag and turned off the music. "How can I help you?"

"Ara, I'm looking for Sugiura Midori. I'm here to apply for the job. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Uhh.." the blunette cleared her throat. "As far as I know, the boss is searching for a new mechanic to replace that idiot of a Takeda who got fired last week.." She let her eyes wander over Shizuru before continuing, "Not a secretary.."

"I'm very well informed about that and that's why I'm here."

The mechanic bit her lip in order not to laugh out loud. "O-okay, I'll take y-you to her.. F-follow me." She walked away and Shizuru obediently followed her.

'_Is this girl for real?! Someone like her can't be a mechanic! He he he.. That's too funny!'_

The tea-addict heard the other girl snort. "Ara, may I ask what's so funny?"

"N-nothing! ..Well, here's where you need to be. G-good luck!" The girl yelled back as she walked away, now laughing out loud.

Shizuru ignored the laughing girl and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The honey brunette quietly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Ah! Hello!" The redhead grinned. "I assume you're here for the job?"

"Hai." Midori smiled. "Good! Take a seat so we can start!"

* * *

"Okay! Then it's settled!" The redhead grinned and shook the Kyoto goddess' hand. "Welcome aboard!"

Shizuru bowed. "Arigatou, Sugiura-han." Midori laughed. "No need to be so formal, Shi-chin! Call me Midori!"

She smiled. "Arigatou, Midori-chan."

"No problem, Shi-chin! Now, if you would come with me. I'll introduce you to Kuga Natsuki."

'_So that's her name, huh.. Kuga Natsuki.. I like it~' _Shizuru thought as she walked next to Midori.

"Oh yeah, you need to be here tomorrow around 8.30. I'll give you your overall and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

Shizuru nodded.

* * *

When they arrived, there wasn't any music playing. The only thing you could here was soft humming and the sound of somebody working on a vehicle.

"Oh Na-chin~" Midori called out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I told you not to call me that!" The other girl growled out as she came to her feet. Midori turned to Shizuru. "Don't worry about that, Natsuki barks but she doesn't bite. She's practically a cute, harmless puppy!"

Natsuki blushed bright red. "MIDORI!"

Midori grinned and Shizuru giggled. "Ara, Midori-chan was right! She is like a cute puppy."

Natsuki blushed some more (if that's even possible) and shot Shizuru her famous 'Kuga Death Glare'.

Shizuru just smiled. _'W-what?! She's unaffected by it! But h-how?!'_

"Easy there, Kuga."

Natsuki grumbled something inaudible.

"Kuga, this is Fujino Shizuru."

Shizuru held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kuga-han." Natsuki shook her hand and nodded.

The red-eyed woman checked her watch. "Ara, I'm sorry but I'll have to leave now. Again thank you Midori-chan."

Before walking away she turned to Natsuki. "See you tomorrow, Ku-ga-han~" And with that she was gone.

Natsuki blushed again and Midori smirked. _'Maybe she can actually melt the heart_ _of our ice-princess here.'_

When Natsuki regained her composure, she growled. "What did she mean by that, Midori?!" the blunette barked.

Again Midori smirked. "It means that starting tomorrow, she will be working here. And you will be the one showing her around."

"What?! How can you hire someone like her?!"

The redhead laughed. " Never judge a beer by its bottle, Kuga."

"It's never judge a book by its cover, you alcoholic.."

"Whatever.. What I'm trying to say is that you should give her a chance, Kuga." Natsuki sighed and grumbled, "Fine! But don't expect too much from it.."

* * *

For every review you write, Natsuki gets a bottle of Mayo! So please make our favorite blunette happy and review, thank you!


	2. The Team

**Yuli Xna:** Yeah, I have the urge to go overuse those things, I'll make sure I won't use them too much. Also sorry if that wasn't clear. I'll try to look out for that too more. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed it though.  
**Uotani-Sensei:** Natsuki: Ru-chan, Uo-sensei didn't give me a bottle of my precious mayo -sniff-  
Shizuru: Ara, but my Natsuki that stuff isn't healthy..  
Natsuki: -pouts- B-but it tastes so good..  
Shizuru: -thinks: Can't resist cuteness.. Must give in to it!- Okay fine.. Uotani-Sensei, please give my Natsuki her bottle of mayo -innocent smile- If not I'll send Kyohime to get the bottle from you.. That was all -smiles-  
Kokolien: -sweatdrops- Uh yeah.. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway! X3 Oh and before I forget, please take me as your student Uotani-sensei! -bows for you-  
**Noraily:** Natsuki: -enjoying her mayo- Thank you! Keep the bottles coming baby!  
**Lildevilish:** You'll find out how good she is soon enough ;)  
**Chum-sa:** XD That's why I just had to do it! -pictures a sweat Shizuru working on Natsuki's Ducati- It's hot.. -wipes away some drool- X3

For the rest I wanna thank **Red**, **Mony19**, **Raikage101**, **MidnightWinterNeige**, **Fyee**, **xEvilAngel56x**, **Blackswordswoman**, **Kikizinhaaa**, **Colorfulsunrise514** and **Emoxsongxwriter** for reviewing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!

I do **NOT** own Mai-HiME!

* * *

The next morning, Natsuki was leaning against the wall of the garage outside. She was waiting for Shizuru, so she could introduce her to the rest and get her (fine) ass back to work.

She saw the honey-brunette walking her way and pushed herself up from the wall.

"Ohayo Kuga-han."

"Mornin' Fujino-san. Follow me, I'll introduce you to the team."

They both walked into the garage. From what Shizuru could see there were three girls and one boy sitting at a table. The first girl had dark grayish hair and wore goggles. The second girl wore a green beanie from which locks of her red hair stuck out from. The third girl had icy-blue and was typing on a laptop. And the boy had green hair which he kept neatly in a small ponytail. All of them wore the same light gray overall.

The dark grayish haired girl was the first to spot them. " Oi Kuga!" By now the rest had looked up and seen them too. The girl moved her goggles on top of her head. She grinned at Natsuki and said, " Who's that nice lady, Kuga? You girlfriend?"

" Nah, she's too pretty for her!" The redhead with the beanie replied, snickering.

Natsuki blushed in embarrassment and anger. " CHIE! NAO!"

The girls called Chie and Nao laughed and high-fived. The other girl and the boy smiled a bit and shook their heads.

" A-anyway.. She is_ not_ my girlfriend..!" Natsuki said, blushing as she mentioned the words 'my girlfriend' . " This is our new co-worker, Fujino Shizuru."

" Fujino-san, this here is Harada Chie."

Chie took Shizuru's hand and kissed the back of it. " The pleasure is all mine, my fair maiden."

Shizuru put her other hand to her cheek and giggled. Natsuki wacked Chie in the head.

" Ow.. What was that for, Kuga?!" Natsuki smirked. "That was because I don't think Aoi likes it when you flirt with other women." She winked. " You'll thank me for this one day."

Shizuru giggled again. " Nice to meet you Harada-han."

"And this is Greer Miyu." Miyu shook Shizuru's hand and monotonously said, "Nice to meet you, Fujino-san."

' _Ara, almost robotic..'_ Shizuru thought. " Nice to meet you too, Greer-han."

Miyu nodded and smiled timidly as she went back to typing on her laptop. " Miyu-chan~" The girl with the beanie wrapped an arm around Miyu's neck. "You should smile more often, it looks good on you." The redhead said, winking

Much to Shizuru's surprise the icy-blue haired girl blushed. " N-Nao-san.." Miyu softly muttered. The redhead just grinned and let go off Miyu.

Natsuki cleared her throat in annoyance and continued. "Next we have Okuzaki Akira."

Akira too shook Shizuru's hand. " Nice to meet you, Fujino-san."

Shizuru smiled, " Like wise Okuzaki-han. Ara, you're such a charming young man."

"…" Akira blushed. Chie grinned, while Natsuki and Nao snorted, before bursting out in laughter. Even Miyu had a tiny smile on her face.

Akira growled and yelled out in frustration, "Gah! I'm a girl!"

Shizuru blinked in surprise. " Ara?" Nao wiped away some tears from laughing and snorted, " Don't worry Fujino, we didn't see it at first either." The green haired girl glared at Nao.

" Oh come on, Akira-kun~ You know I like you." Nao said, winking at the boyish girl. Akira blushed again.

"Ara, such a nice shade of red~" The Kyoto goddess stated. _'Nothing like my Natsuki though.. Ara, did I just really call her mine? Fufufu..' _She thought to herself.

" Fujino-san!" Akira yelped in embarrassment.

" Ah kannin na, Okuzaki-han. Also my apologies for calling you a boy."

Akira sighed and smiled. " It's alright, Fujino-san."

The redheaded mechanic jumped up from her seat. " My turn!"

Natsuki butted in before the other girl could say anything, "Oh yeah.. Well.. You don't really need to know the spider over there.."

" What the hell, mutt! Why don't you just shut your trap?"

" How about you shut yours, sponge head!" Natsuki retorted, smirking. " Whatever, mutt.." The redhead said rolling her eyes.

' _Spider.. Mutt.. Sponge head? Ara.. Very.. Amusing~' _

"Anyway.. I'm Nao, nice meeting ya, Fujino!" Nao grinned. "Nice to meet you, Nao-han."

Nao stretched and yawned. " Okay, everyone's introduced.. And break's over, so can I go on with my work now?"

Natsuki shook her head. " Nope! You forgot someone Nao!" Natsuki said, grinning.

" Uh.. No I didn't.." Nao replied.

"Yes, you did.. You forgot one of our most important workers here!"

" You don't mean that, do you?" Nao asked.

" Of course, I do! How can you forget Gakutenou?!"

A Komondor walked.. Or should I say rolled towards Natsuki. The fairly big dog didn't have any hind legs, instead he had two.. Wheels?

" Who's a good boy?" Natsuki cooed as she hugged the dog. Nao slapped her forehead at the sight.

" Ara, what happened to his hind legs?"

Natsuki frowned a bit and answered Shizuru's question, " He had an accident two years ago.. His hind legs needed to be amputated.. The poor boy couldn't walk anymore.." She petted the dog's head. "So, I made him this little thing! Isn't that right, buddy?"

The disabled dog barked happily.

"That's very nice of you, Kuga-han!" Shizuru said, smiling as she reached out her hand towards Gakutenou. Natsuki blushed a little at what Shizuru said as the dog walked to the honey-brunette and sniffed her hand. Shortly after that he gently licked her hand and Shizuru petted him.

Nao sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Enough of that now.. This is our mascot. Fujino, walking mop. Walking mop, Fujino. Can I get back to work now?" Nao asked irritated.

The blunette glared at Nao and grumbled, " Fine.. You guys can go now."

The rest left as Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and pulled her along. Both unconsciously thought the same, _'This feels pretty nice..' _

"Ara, where is Kuga-han taking me to now?" The red-eyed goddess asked politely.

" I'm taking you to the lockerroom so you can put on your new overall." Natsuki smirked slightly as she eyed the honey-brunette. " Or were you planning on working like this?"

Shizuru laughed. " Kuga-han is right!" Natsuki smiled a little.

They arrived at the lockerroom. " Well, here you are. Your overall is in the locker with your name on it." Shizuru thanked Natsuki, but didn't go inside.

"Uh.. Shiz—I mean Fujino-san? Why aren't you going inside?"

"Ara, normally I would, but Kuga-han is still holding my hand." Shizuru replied as she gently squeezed Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. Shizuru smiled mischievous. " Not that I mind Kuga-han doing so, of course!"

The emerald-eyed girl turned away from Shizuru. " W-whatever, Fujino! Just hurry up.."

"I will.. Oh and Kuga-han?" Natsuki turned back to Shizuru. " Yes?"

" You can call me Shizuru." The tea-addict said in a flirty voice and winked at the younger girl before disappearing quickly into the lockerroom.

Natsuki blinked a few time. 3.. 2.. 1.. "Shizuru!" The blunette yelled as she blushed for the umpteenth time that day. The poor midnight blue haired mechanic could hear the older woman giggle.

* * *

" Oi.. Shizuru! You done yet?" Natsuki asked, knocking on the door.

" Hai, I'm coming, Kuga-han!" Shizuru answered. A moment later the honey-brunette came out of the lockerroom.

"Well Kuga-han? How do I look?"

Natsuki stared in awe at the red-eyed woman.

Shizuru was wearing the same light gray overall as the rest of the team, but her sleeves were rolled up and the zipper was partly unzipped, which showed her lacy purple bra in result. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail.

' _S-Shizuru.. Man, she looks.. Hot! Wait! Argh, why did I think that?! Oh man, what the hell is wrong with me today..?' _

Shizuru waved her hand in front of Natsuki's face. "Kuga-han?"

" Huh.. Wha?" Natsuki snapped back to reality.

"I asked you how I looked, Kuga-han.. But seeing your reaction a minute ago, you must think that I look ugly.." Shizuru covered her face with her hand and pretended to cry.

'_W-what the hell?! I-is she really crying? Oh shit! Midori's gonna kill me if she hears of this! Okay Kuga, do something!' _Natsuki thought, panicking. "N-no! You don't look ugly! Not at all, to be honest I thought you look hot! Please don't cry!"

'_Ara, that is very nice to hear fufufu..' _Shizuru smirked inwardly. _'Maybe I should go a little further..' _

" Kuga-han o-only says that to make m-me feel better.." Shizuru said, sniffing a few times while doing so.

" N-no! I mean it!"

" R-really?"

" Really.. and if you'd like you can even call me Natsuki.. So please stop crying.." The midnight blue haired girl said, pleadingly.

" Okay, Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling as she turned to Natsuki. _' Jackpot! Fufufu~' _

Natsuki's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead. " You just tricked me, didn't you?"

Shizuru giggled. "Maybe, Na-tsu-ki~"

The emerald-eyed girl blushed and sighed. "Just come on.. You can help me check a car that was just brought in."

" Hai."

The two quietly walked back to their workplace.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R and make either Natsuki happy with a bottle of mayo or Shizuru with a cup if tea!

Next time: **CLUNK!** Akira dropped the screwdriver back into her toolbox. **TONK!** Nao hit her head and rolled out from under the car, cursing as she held her head in pain. **PFFFT** Chie just spat out the gulp of soda just took all over Miyu. Miyu just blankly stared at Shizuru and Natsuki while the drink dripped of her face slowly. "DID SHE JUST CALL YOU NATSUKI AND DIDN'T GET HIT IN THE HEAD FOR IT?!"

Bye-bee!


	3. Oh no, she diidnt!

Yo! It's been a while, huh? I want to thank **EVERYONE!** who reviewed this story, faved it and it put on alert! You guys are fantastic and I love you!

This chapter isn't much, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. And I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T own Mai-HiME blablabla yadda yadda, you get it. Mai-HiME © Sunrise.**

* * *

It was pleasantly quiet in the garage. Everyone was working peacefully at their own pace. Nao was working under a slightly older, orange car. Akira was rummaging in her toolbox. Miyu was, as always, rapidly typing on her laptop. Chie was taking a break and sat down at the same table as Miyu was sitting at. And our dynamic duo, Shizuru and Natsuki, were working on a Minivan. The blunette was working under the lifted hood of the Minivan. And Shizuru handed her the tools she needed from time to time.

"Ne Shizuru, I wanna if see this baby does her thing again, can you start the motor?" Natsuki asked, moving away from under the hood. Shizuru got into the van and started the engine. The blunette grinned at her own handiwork as motor started and roared like it should. "Okay, that's enough!" [1]

The honey brunette got out of the van again and walked back to the other mechanic. "Good job, Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling warmly. The other mechanics held their breath as they heard Shizuru say the blunette's first name, knowing what would follow if you called her by it. Natsuki, however, just nodded at the older woman and smiled as well, "Thanks."

**CLUNK!** Akira dropped the screwdriver back into her toolbox. **TONK!** Nao hit her head and rolled out from under the car, cursing as she held her head in pain. **PFFFT!** Chie just spat out the gulp of soda she just took all over Miyu. Miyu just blankly stared at Shizuru and Natsuki while the drink dripped of her face slowly. "DID SHE JUST CALL YOU NATSUKI AND DIDN'T GET HIT IN THE HEAD FOR IT?"

Natsuki shrugged and handed Miyu an old towel. " Yeah, what of it?"

" What of it?" Chie managed to squeak out. "Mutt, you never let anyone call you _that_! Not without at least yelling at them.. Hell! I've known you since I was six and even back then you gave me a black eye the first time I called you _that_!" Nao yelled, still holding her head. Miyu wiped her face with the towel Natsuki just handed her and blankly stated, "Nao-san has a point, Kuga-san." Akira and Chie nodded in agreement.

Again Natsuki shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Well nothing really, but.. How come Fujino-san can call you by your first name and we can't?" Chie asked as a sly grin appeared on her face. Nao, who caught on quickly, grinned too and taunted, "Oi Kuga, you are so whipped!"

Natsuki blushed and was about to yell something in response when Midori, who heard the commotion, walked in to check on the team. "Guys, is everything alright in here?"

Chie spoke up first, "Yeah.. But I think it's better if Nao here visits Youko.."

"No shit, Sherlock.." Nao said, wincing as she held her head.

"So.. Are you guys gonna tell me what happened or what?" Midori asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Ara, Nao-han hit her head." Shizuru started.

The beer-loving redhead raised an eyebrow. " How? Did she and Kuga get in an argument again?" She asked, eyeing the other redhead and the blunette suspiciously.

The blue-haired mechanic rolled her eyes. " No. That stupid spider decided to sit up while she was working under a car." Natsuki said, snickering. Chie and Akira chuckled, Shizuru giggled softly behind her hand and Miyu had a tiny smile on her face.

Nao glared at them. "Shut up, mutt! It was your fault after all.."

Midori had a confused look on her face. "How can it be Kuga's fault if you sit up while working under a car?" Nao sweatdropped while Natsuki laughed.

"The same would've happened to you, if you heard Fujino calling Kuga by her first name without getting yelled at or getting hit in the head, Midori.." Nao retorted.

Midori stared in shock at Nao. " What?" The green-eyed redhead smirked as Midori desperately looked at the other crewmembers as if she was asking ' She's joking, right?'. The other girls shook their heads. "Holy Warsteiner!"[2] She took the can of soda from Chie, took a big gulp and.. **PFFFT! **..Spat it out like grayish-haired girl did earlier. The soda slowly dripped of Chie's face. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as the icy-blue-haired girl handed her the towel she wiped her face on earlier.

After Midori had calmed down, a sly smirk crawled its way onto her face. In just a moment, the beer-loving redhead appeared in front of Shizuru. She took the honey brunette's hands in her own.

"Keep up the good work, Shi-chin!" Midori stated.

Shizuru blinked. "O-ookini..?" She said, still slightly surprised.

Nao rolled her eyes. "What good work? She didn't do shi—OOF!"

Midori smacked the other redhead. "What the hell, you alcoholic? You're supposed to help injured people! Not hurt them more!" The older redhead waved her hand dismissively at the younger one. "Details, details, Nao-chin. Just get your cute butt over to Youko.."

Nao blushed slightly and glared at Midori while Natsuki and Chie snickered.

"S-shut up, you two.." She muttered, "Anyone going with me?"

Miyu closed her laptop and quietly got off her chair. "I-I'll go with you, Nao-san.. That is, if you don't mind, of course.." She stated, a hint of light red making its way onto her cheeks; much to everyone's surprise. Nao grinned and got up, "Of course, I don't mind! I would be honored if you did, Mi-yu-chan~" She walked up to Miyu and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Let'su go~!"

Midori stared at Miyu and Nao as they walked away and shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever figure out how those two manage to work so well together.."

The rest just let out a grunt in agreement.

* * *

[1] I don't know anything about cars etc, even though I'm writing a story about people working in a garage (Yeah very smart ._.).. So sorry if I'm not going into detail very much when it comes to the work stuff -sweatdrops-

[2] German beer! One tasty bastard! In my opinion Germany has the best beer, then comes Belgium and then zhe Netherlands. Not that anyone of you guys really cared about that.. *awkward turtle*

Normally, I would write a small bit that will happen in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm completely out of ideas for this story.. So now I want to hear if you guys have any idea/suggestions. Just leave put them in a review or send me a PM with 'Pass me that wrench, will ya?' as the title. If any ideas/suggestions inspire me, I'll let you know and I'll give the full credit for the idea! So please, leave me a message :) Okay, that was it guys! Bye for now.


End file.
